


play the game

by icarusinflight



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Nick wakes alone, but things get better from there.





	play the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> For shiftylinguini, who is an absolute treasure in this fandom, and every other fandom they are in. 
> 
> Many thanks to the Tomlinshaw Exchange mods for organising the exchange, and for their patience with me when I was a hotter mess than Louis at Las Vegas.
> 
> Thanks to my beta D for being amazing and beta'ing a fic in a fandom she had zero interest in but agreed that Nick and Louis were hot as smokes.

Nick wakes up alone.

It’s not ideal, not what he was hoping to wake up to. Not on a Sunday, anyway. Lie ins are hard to come by for someone who has a pre-dawn alarm permanently on his phone, and he’s come to appreciate the ones he gets.

Appreciates them more when there’s someone to share them with, which lately Nick’s been lucky enough to have.

Louis is annoying, too loud, and even more obnoxious than Nick. He’s too skinny for a cuddle, liable to kick out at Nick in the night, and he’s far too warm when Nick wakes up to Louis clinging to him like like he’s a mother koala.

Nick loves it.

The sunlight filters in through the room, curtains left open last night when the sun hadn’t been worth thinking about, when they’d had other more pressing issues to concern themselves with. If Louis were here, he probably wouldn't mind it. If Louis were here, Nick would already have him wrapped in his arms. At worst he’d have to reach out and find Louis, wrap an arm around him and pull him close. Nick has a habit of sleeping on his stomach when Louis stays the night, one arm slung over Louis, like even in his sleep he wants to keep him close (even though his back aches when he sleeps on his stomach, something he won't admit to, or give up on, just yet).

He’s always hated when people don’t stay the night.

Normally when Louis comes over, Nick wakes to Louis’ warmth beneath his fingers. Normally, Nick can open his eyes and see Louis’ hedgehogs nest he always wakes up with. It's terrible and Louis should be embarrassed and it’s definitely far from anything resembling _cute_. Normally, Nick's hand will start to wander, tracing the lines of Louis’ body, over the curves and dips he's come to know so well.

Lazy morning sex is fast becoming one of his favourite things about Louis staying the night. Sometimes Louis let's Nick get him off with his fingers. Sometimes, they'll fuck so slowly that Louis begs Nick for more. Sometimes Nick fits his body on top of Louis’, sliding his cock into Louis in lazy strokes, pushing him into the mattress with his body until Louis comes against the sheets.

All of these things are preferable to waking up alone, the sun’s sticky warmth streaming through his windows and causing a slow ache behind his eyes.

He’s stupidly hard, the morning wood he'd woken with turned into a quite insistent erection. It's Louis’ fault really. Nick’s become accustomed to a lazy morning shag, and his body expected it. Now he's awake, alone, and hard with no one to lend a hand.

There's noise coming from the living room, and Nick follows it out as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

He's not expecting to find Louis lounging on the sofa with a playstation controller.

It feels like a slap in the face, all things considered. The sting of rejection more effective at waking him up than anything else. He knew it was a terrible idea to let Louis install the playstation, knew it from the beginning, but Louis had walked in with it, and Nick's terribly bad at saying no to him. Now, he hates it for stealing Louis from him. Christ, he’s jealous of a fucking video game controller.

Louis hasn't noticed him, leaning forward over his knees, eyes fully focused on the screen and mumbling.

“This is what you chose to leave me for?” He aims for joking, but there’s a petulant tone to them that he definitely didn’t mean to be there.

It flies straight over Louis though, who just huffs a laugh without looking away from the screen. “Had kick about with Niall this morning. When I got back you were still snoring, thought I’d let you have a lie in.”

 _You could have woken me._  Nick definitely doesn't pout at that. It was a nice, a considerate thing really, almost un-Louis, who has no qualms waking him up after a late show with a poke in the side for a cuddle.

Louis went out for a touch of footie, came home and let him sleep, and Nicks’ getting upset about it. Christ _,_ he really is ridiculous sometimes.

Now Nick knows all the things he missed out this morning. He could have had a sweaty post-game Louis, or post-shower Louis. He could have had _Louis,_ which is the main issue, instead of an empty bed.

He sits down next to Louis, putting his feet up in Louis’ lap, and poking his toes into his ribs. Louis pins Nick's foot between his arm and ribs without taking his hands off the controller.

“Didn't you get enough footie this morning, then?” Nick doesn't pretend to understand Louis' obsession with the game. Not in playing it, watching it, and especially not with playing an electronic version of it. He'll go with Louis to the pub for a pint and a match, and he'll watch Louis play, but that has the added bonus of _watching Louis run around a field and get sweaty._

He has pictures from the Soccer Aid, which he keeps under lock and key and he will _never_ tell Louis, or anyone else, about them. He's even gone to watch Phoebe and Daisy play. That was his favourite, sitting bundled up next to Louis, yelling loudly for the girls along with the rest of Louis’ family, and all the other families, and getting to watch Louis as he cheered them on. There's a certain smile Louis reserves for his family, especially his sisters, any time he's proud of one of them. It makes Nick's chest constrict in ways he doesn't want to think about. Probably just the cold air and his asthma flaring up, nothing to worry about there.

All those things he can at least _kind of_ understand, but he can't understand the stupid video game _at all_.

“Playing a few matches with Liam,” Louis says. “‘S feeling a bit restless.”

 _Could have come and worked it off with me_. Nick knows he can be needy sometimes. He has a tendency to come on too strong and wear people out. Then they leave and it’s just Nick again, eating ice cream and watching sad movies with only Pig for company.

He’s heard this song before.

He’s trying, honestly he’s _trying_ not to be too much with Louis. Sometimes it’s easier when they’re around other people, or when they’re in public and they fall into the old routine of overdone snark and scathing looks. It’s harder when Louis is sitting just across from him him, looking lazy and warm and so much _at home_ and _like home_ that part of Nick just wants to wrap him up and never let him leave.

Maybe he can ask Louis to stay and blame it on Pig. Louis loves Pig, and he’s sure she wouldn’t mind. She always whines when Louis leaves without her, and she searches for Louis when Nick comes home without him. She would wait beside the door for Louis, only leaving when Nick pries her away with offers of treats or playing in the garden. He can tell she misses him. Or maybe that’s just Nick being a fool, reading too much into his dog’s emotional response to someone who bought her affection with treats, toys, and playing in the garden.

Maybe they’re both a little easy like that. Animals being like their parents and all.

It’s harder when Nick can’t think of any reasons not to reach out to Louis, only that he _shouldn’t_ . He doesn’t want to crowd Louis, but it’s so hard with Louis sitting opposite him. He’s all soft where he’s normally hard. Soft joggers and a jumper that Nick’s _sure_ Louis isn’t wearing a shirt under. It’s such a contrast to how Louis usually is. Christ, Nick isn’t sure where the joggers even came from. Somehow Louis’ things just appear at Nick’s and he tries to hide his delight every time he notices.

The soft clothes cover up all the hard lines Nick knows lie underneath. Stark collarbones almost as sharp as his cheeks, hips as cutting as the blue of his eyes. This is the Louis only a few get to see. His hair is still damp from the shower he must have taken, and Louis hasn’t done anything with it. He’s not even slipped a beanie over it, and that’s what really gets Nick, tugging at him low in his stomach. Louis is so self conscious about his hair — not that Nick can judge, definitely not — but he doesn’t cover up around Nick anymore.

Christ he’s a sight, even as the mess he is.

Nick’s found Louis attractive longer than he cares to admit, even to himself. He thinks Harry might have suspicions. Luckily for him, Harry is a mate, and he’s also brilliant at keeping his gob shut when the occasion calls for it. And maybe if Nick has spent a night here or there complaining about how unfair it was that Louis has an _arse like that_ then Harry’s too nice to mention it to anyone, limiting himself to knowing looks that Nick can ignore. Too smart for his own good that one.

The thing is, lusting over Louis is one thing, but having him here like this is more than even late-night-radio-presenter Nick could have imagined, and sometimes it’s a little overwhelming.

Right now, all Nick can think about is kissing Louis, mouthing at his neck where the sweat catches and licking a stripe from his pulse to his ear lobe.

Nick likes to think he’s a man of action, so he follows where his thoughts take him and leans into Louis.

Louis’ neck is so sensitive, and he twitches at the contact, squirming in his seat as Nick mouths gently at the tender spot beneath his ear. He flicks his tongue against the skin. Louis tastes of soap and sweat, and Nick considers biting down or sucking a mark, even though he knows Louis will complain later. It’ll be worth it when Louis catches sight of it, the frustration flashing across his features and Nick loves it, because they might be shagging now, but he’s still delights in antagonising Louis where he can. Some things never change. Before he can even begin working a mark into Louis skin, an elbow catches him in the ribs, hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and force him backwards.

“Ow, fuck.” Nick retreats back to his corner of the couch, wrapping an arm around his ribs where they sting from Louis’ attack. He’s a right menace when he wants to be. He kicks his feet into Louis’ lap again, with more force this time, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Louis flinches. “What was that for?”

“I’m in the middle of something, Nicholas,” Louis says, throwing a glare his way. Nick glares right back, although it might be a little weak, considering he’s also trying to pout. Louis breaks away first and turns his attention back to the TV. Nick’s satisfaction at winning the stare off is short lived, given that he’s once again lost Louis’ attention. “What are you a child? Entertain yourself for a mo’, can’t you?”

It’s rich coming from him. Louis, who always has to be the focus of them room, louder and brighter and just _more_ even when he’s wrapped up in one of the giant sweaters he favours and keeping his mouth to himself. Like now, consuming all of Nick’s attention just sitting on his sofa playing a fucking video game and _ignoring Nick_ who just wanted a cuddle and maybe a helping hand

_Fine._

His jumper is oversized, even for him, and it's easy to slip a hand underneath it, fingers brushing against where he's starting to bulge against his joggers, biting down a groan as his fingers brush his cock. He doesn't do anything more than rub idly as he watches Louis, considering his options. There's something tantalising about the thought of doing this here, wanking off to Louis — not that it’s the first time he’s done that, and it definitely won’t be the last — and this, this is different. Wanking is something he'd usually do with Louis or without instead of this glorious mix of the two. Louis is close enough to touch but also not, the only connection between them Nick's feet, still pillowed by Louis’ thighs.

Could he do this without Louis even noticing?

He's not sure why the thought of that is so hot, but he has to bite down on the moan, and his hips jerks off the couch a little. He shoves his hips down, resolving not to do it again. It's been years since he's had to get off with a secret hand job, and even then it was nothing like this. Never like this.

Never felt this hot.

Louis is still focused on the screen, and Nick lets himself take advantage of his distracted state to really look at him. His eyes rake across Louis as he gets a hand on himself proper. It’s a little awkward, his hand cramped in his joggers, but no less hot for it. There's something exciting about this, trying to get away with wanking to Louis while he sits right in front of Nick.

_Fuck._

His cocks well on board with the idea, tenting out the front of his joggers in an almost obscene way. He needs to be silent, can't stroke too fast in case it makes a noise, so he uses long slow strokes. A loose fist around his cock as he strokes up, squeezing harder at the head, then all the way back down, giving his balls a lazy squeeze too. He could really use another hand, and he contemplates it for just a moment before deciding it's too risky to put both his hands down his pants.

Up his jumper seems less risky somehow. He slides a hand up his top, bringing his fingers up to his nipple and rubs the pads of his fingers over it before he pinches it lightly. It's not his favourite thing, he'd much rather play with Louis’ nipples, given the chance.

If he closes his eyes he can almost pretend he is, though. Imagine Louis laid out in front of him, flushed all the way down to the light scattering of chest hair. He likes to tease that sometimes, or tease Louis _about_ it, watch him go even redder as Nick jokes about putting hair on his chest.

Sometimes it backfires with Louis using his quick fingers to attack Nick's own chest hairs, but more often than not it ends with Louis shutting Nick up with his mouth, and that's a solution that works for them both.

Louis likes to squirm when Nick gets his mouth on Louis’ nipples, and he'd protested the first time Nick tried, but for all his protests, Nick knows he loves it as he writhes underneath Nick when he mouths at them His body always arches delightfully when Nick bites down on them. Louis likes Nick’ teeth, and Nick likes to use them, bringing them down sharply until Louis is crying out, hands buried in Nick's hair but never pushing him away.

When he's finished with Louis’ nipples they'll be be red and swollen, and then Nick will continue down, a lazy journey of his mouth. He likes to kiss at Louis’ ribs, flick his tongue out against them just to watch Louis squirm again. Nick traces his fingers over his own ribs until he touches his belly button. On Louis, Nick likes to flick his tongue against it, or he'll nibble at the skin. By this time Louis will be desperate, letting out little gasps of _‘Nick’_ and _‘please’_ and if Nick's feeling nice that will be enough. But some nights he makes Louis beg for it proper like, makes him say what he wants before Nick will move even an inch lower.

In his fantasy Nick moves lower, and his hand drifts lower too, still stroking himself. Even with the slow pace he’s getting closer, the fantasy combined with his hand is enough to get him close even in this less than ideal situation.

His hand toys at the band of his joggers now, fiddling with the elastic. He strokes his fingers through the thick hair, tugging gently but firmly, forcing a thrust out of himself unintentionally, his feet digging into the couch and Louis’ legs as his hips lift off the couch.

“Fuckin’ ow,” Louis gripes, flinching his leg away. “What was that for—”

His voice cuts off and Nick's eyes fly open to find Louis staring at him, jaw hanging open just a little.

He must be a sight, one hand in his pants and the other almost there. He’s not embarrassed at being caught, this is _his house_ , but the way Louis is looking at him, sends his cheeks flaming.

_Caught._

There’s no point in subterfuge any longer. Nick uses his left hand to shove down his joggers and pants, leaving them bunched at his thighs. He gets a hand on himself properly and uses longer strokes now, taking advantage of the space. A gasp echoes around the room, but Nick ignores it. He’s not going to indulge Louis now, not when he wouldn’t even look at Nick earlier.

If he also pulls his shirt up to ruck around his pits, it’s certainly not to show off, just to avoid making a mess of it later.

It’s so much hotter than it has any right to be. He can’t look away from Louis, at the way he’s staring at Nick, at the _hunger_ in his eyes. Louis’ face is flushed, the red on his cheeks spreading down his neck. Nick’s hand moves faster now, fingers flying with no subtly whatsoever. It’s a little dry, just on the side of painful, but Nick can’t bring himself to change a thing, not when he has Louis looking at him.

His breathes are coming hot and heavy, so loud Nick knows he wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret much longer anyway. He can feel Louis move, leg twitching as he leans toward Nick.

“No,” Nick gasps, digging his foot into Louis’ thigh. Louis falls back against the couch, one hand coming to grab at Nick’s foot, and the other digging into his thigh, the stupid controller which started all of this abandoned and forgotten.

It’s the way Louis just goes, so much like all the times Louis melts underneath him when Nick pushes him down on the mattress, that does it for Nick. His stomach clenches as he comes, hot over his fingertips and all over his stomach. He gets some on his shirt too, poetic justice probably, the universe punishing him for wanting to show off, but he’s a giant mess of sweat and come and they’re at home anyway. Nobody to see him but Louis.

Louis is still watching him, hand digging almost painfully into his foot. His other hand is still buried in his thigh; he hasn’t touched himself like he’s waiting for Nick.

The game is still playing in the background, the artificial sounds of a match and crowd filtering back through Nick’s consciousness.

“What happened to your game?” Nick asks, because he can be just as petty as Harry sometimes.

“Uh—” Louis’ eyes flick to the screen. “Lost. Liam’s waiting for a rematch.”

“You should.”

“What about—” Louis trails off, eyes flicking down to where Nick’s softening cock is lying lazily against his stomach.

“You should play,” Nick repeats.

Louis just looks at him and the moment stretches out between them. The TV pings a notification, an annoying tone for an annoying alert, and Nick hates that ping . It’s a sign that Louis' hard to come by attention is being dragged away once again. This time though, Nick doesn't care, and Louis doesn't seem to either.

This time, he wants Louis to play.

“Play your game,” Nick tells Louis. “I want to watch you play.”

Louis groans quietly, picking the controller back up and turning his head back to the screen.

His attention is anything but returned to the game; he has never been all that good at a poker face. Better than some, certainly better than Hazza with his shit eating grin, or Niall who couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but still shit. Crap house. It's only his desire to cause mischief that gets him through usually. That, and the knowledge that Louis is almost always _up to something —_ it's just most of the time it’s too hard to figure out what that is.

An artificial cheer roars from the TV, dragging Nick’s attention to it. The crowd goes up, and there’s a blue player celebrating, doing a jolty little flip that would be impressive, maybe, if it weren’t for the fact that Nick has made it a personal goal never to be impressed by football related things (and if he broke this rule for a certain charity match, well, no one needs to know). There’s also the fact it’s _fake_ , so there’s no reason for it to be impressive.

The important part is that the player celebrating is wearing a navy blue shirt, not a red and white one.

“Did Payno just score against you? That's a big shit, love.”

“Fuck off,” Louis bites out, not looking at him. He’s all tense, shoulders locked up around his ears and white knuckling the controller. Nick can feel the tension in Louis’ thigh underneath his foot.

“Don't think I will, love. Don’t think you want me too.”

Louis groans, eyes falling closed for just a moment before they flick open again, and back to the screen. Nick wants to touch him so much, to mess up his hair and lick and suck and bite a line up his neck just like he’d wanted to before. Just like he always wants to. He’s grown accustomed to keeping his marks to places where Louis can hide them, and it’s no great hardship for Nick. Louis’ ribs are a favourite of his to mark up, and he loves the way Louis writhes and squirms when he does it.

Now, though, he just wants. He wants Louis, and he wants to be close to him, and he wants to feel him.. Nick pulls his shirt down, grimacing as cooling come catches at his chest hairs.

He’ll need a shower soon, but he’ll deal with that problem later. Maybe later he’ll be able to convince Louis back into the shower with him, if he plays his cards right. Nick shuffles over on the couch, he'd like to think gracefully, or at least not awkwardly, but he's realistic about these things. Louis flinches minutely at Nick's hand on his hip, and he bites his lip when Nick's fingers slip underneath his jumper to rest against skin he's so familiar with.

He drops his chin on Louis shoulder as his fingers skate higher, over the ribs he's sure still bear marks, fingers pressing in harder on a rib he's sure will bear a bruise. They skate higher, coming to his nipple, already hard. He's so sensitive to the touch, so responsive, and Nick loves the sharp inhale when he flicks his thumb over the nub, likes it more when he pinches _hard,_ and Louis crumples a little beneath him, curling forward. It almost looks like he’s trying to get away from Nick, if it weren’t for the way he simultaneously pushes back into Nick, sharp shoulder digging into Nick’s chest.

Nick’s slides an arm around Louis, pulling at Louis’ shoulder. Louis holds firm, fighting against Nick’s insistent tugging. That’s Louis though, pushing when he should pull, always testing how far the elastic will go before it snaps back. Nick half tugs and half lifts Louis onto him, forcing a little oof out of Louis as he almost falls into Nick’s lap.

Nick’s a bit sensitive still, and Louis pressed against him is just on the edge of uncomfortable. Louis is a good distraction from that, and Nick uses him to his advantage, slipping his left hand under Louis’ shirt to find the previously untouched nipple. His other hand comes to rest at the elastic of Louis’ joggers. Nick’s fingers drift across Louis’ bare chest, the hair there so much lighter than his own.

Louis’ stomach sucks in, pulling back from his fingers even as Nick trails them over the swell of it. Louis’ stomach is one of Nick’s favourite parts, he’s never found tummy’s attractive before, but there’s just something about the soft swell of Louis’ stomach. Nick’s a little bit obsessed with his tummy, and his chest, his hips, his skinny fucking legs. Nick is yet to find a part of Louis he’s not obsessed with and it’s not for lack of looking.

Nick leans forward, taking advantage of the loose jumpers Louis favours to mouth at the revealed skin. He leaves open mouthed kisses as he looks over Louis shoulder to watch as his hand pushes the jumper up to skirt his fingers along the material of his joggers. Nick watches the way Louis’ stomach twitches underneath the path of his fingers. When his fingers dip beneath the band and slip into his joggers, Louis breathes in sharply, stomach concaving even further.

He’s foregone an undershirt and pants, a combination of laziness and comfort probably, and honestly, Nick should be appalled. There were so many reasons, so many things he’d tried to tell himself after the first time they’d shared a snog and more, but Nick had long ago given up trying to judge Louis by his own clothing standards. Instead he could take advantage of them, hand slipping underneath Louis’ joggers, his knuckles brushing Louis’ cock and forcing a gasp as Louis arches his shoulders back and his hips forward.

“Eyes open, love,” Nick admonishes. “You’ve got a game to play.” He doesn’t give a fuck about the game really, hadn’t before and even less now, but he wants to rub it in. Wants Louis to know that Nick knows his attention is fading, that Nick knows he’s _distracting_ Louis.

“Fuck off,” Louis bites out. The vitriol is less convincing when his hips are jerking up at Nick’s fingers, and Nick bites down on Louis’ neck to hide his grin

It’s a shame he’s hidden away, but that’s something Nick can easily solve, hands moving to tug the waist of his joggers down. Louis lifts his hips, shaking a little with the effort, but Nick only pulls them down enough to get his dick out, the band stretching out below his balls.

Louis whines when he gets a hand around him proper, the sound loud and oh so pleasing to Nick’s ears. Nick gets a loose fist around him, stroking half-heartedly even if all he wants to do is get his hand around Louis and wank him off. Keep at it until Louis gets even louder. Louis is doing half the work for him anyway, thrusting his hips up into the loose ring of his hand, and Nick lets him for a moment or few, delighting in the way he’s already got Louis trying to get himself off with barely a hand on him.

Then he brings his free hand to Louis hip, hand splayed against his thigh, and the next time Louis tries to thrust up Nick pushes down, stilling the movement.

Louis groans out long and deep, the sound sending a flush of pleasure straight to his cock, even if it’s still soft, no chance of that changing any time soon.

“Fuck, Nicholas,” Louis gasps out. “Do something, would you?”

It’s almost begging, practically, and enough to make Nick pick up the pace as he tightens his hold on Louis’ cock, finally stroking him properly. Louis has never had much patience, and he’s no different in this. He likes it hard and fast, and sometimes that’s exactly what’s right. It’s exactly what Nick wants to give him.

He can still hear the sound of the game in the background as his fist flies over Louis’ cock. Louis’ breaths come loud and heavy next to Nick’s ear, but he doesn’t care about the game anymore. Neither does Louis, if the discarded controller is anything to go by.

It might be a little wrong how pleased Nick is at that. Deep in the place he tries to keep buried where he wants to have all of Louis’ attention, always, even if he knows that can’t happen. Knows it’s not even something he really wants, if he thinks about it. It’s just sometimes he feels like Louis has the rest of the world looking at him, and Nick just wants to yell ‘ _look at me’._ He has it now at least, Louis focused on Nick and only Nick spurs him on, makes his strokes faster.

This is all about _them_.

Louis is fighting hard against his hold, and Nick knows there will be bruises there to match the red mark Nick’s left against his neck. He will complain about them later, most likely, but Nick knows he’s full of shit. Louis loves when he presses bruises into his skin, loves it more when Nick presses into them again, fingers finding the spaces, drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

He wants to tell Louis he’s gorgeous, wants to lavish praise on him, but sometimes it feels cheap. Louis has the rest of the world to tell him how good he looks. He can look to Twitter or Instagram, or even — _Christ_ — Tumblr, and people would be singing his praises. None of them get to see him like this, and they don’t even know how good Louis can look, he’s never as gorgeous as he is when he’s falling apart beneath Nick.

“You look so good,” Nick whispers, and Louis whines, twisting his head, lips searching, eyes wide open as he looks to Nick. Nick doesn’t hesitate, capturing Louis’ lips in an open mouthed kiss that’s no less perfect for how awkward it is. No less hot for how it’s less a kiss and more of Louis panting heavy against Nick’s lips.

Louis breaks the kiss as his eyes droop closed and he pushes his head against Nick as he tries to thrust his hips up again. Nick can feel the muscles under his hands tense all at once as Louis groans “shit, shit” against his cheek and comes all over Nick’s fingers. He shoots up his chest, over his own stomach, and his jumper.

Nick strokes him through it as Louis slumps against him, all soft and lazy, _again,_ like he never normally is. Only when he’s in a post orgasmic haze, or asleep, and one so often follows the next. When Louis starts to move again, Nick rests his hand on Louis’ stomach.

“Think you lost the game.”

“Payno could use the win,” Louis mumbles, sounding like he couldn’t care less, eyes still shut and leaning his weight on Nick

“You made a mess, love,” Nick says, running his hands through it to make his point. “Should get yourself cleaned up.”

“Not so hot yourself.” Louis stands up, his shirt falling down, and he pulls his joggers up to cover himself with a little wiggle that would break the hearts of half the girls in England. Europe too, most likely. Maybe everywhere. Louis looks down at him with a grin that looks almost predatory, before he gives a waggle of his rascal eyebrows. “Alright then, Nicholas. Got my attention now, let’s get you clean.”

He sounds far too pleased about that for Nick’s liking. It leaves him off balance, watching as Louis saunters off, hips swinging far more than natural, and not helping his thought process in the least. Louis has always been too observant for his own good. Pig walks up to him while he’s still trying to process the words, bumping her head against Nick’s thigh, looking at him like he’s an idiot, which, she’s seen him at his lowest so it wouldn’t surprise him.

“You coming, Nicholas?” Louis calls, ducking his head around the corner. He’s lost his jumper along the way somewhere, probably thrown it on the floor like the heathen he is.

Nick wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I will be.” Nick congratulates himself on the double entendre and the groan from Louis — like he has any room to judge — and drops his (clean) hand to give Pig a pat before taking off after Louis.

Looks like he will be showering with Louis after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated and make this author have crinkly eyed smiles.


End file.
